Have a Laugh!
thumb|250px|Series' logoHave a Laugh!, also known as Mickey Mouse - Have a Laugh, was an animated series produced by The Walt Disney Company. The program started in 2009 and featured many Mickey Mouse characters and shorts. The series was aired on all international Disney networks, including the main channels Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Cinemagic. Have a Laugh! usually aired at the end of a movie in order to balance the network's schedule into even half-hours. History For over six years, the Disney Channel had ignored characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (with the exception of the preschool series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and occasional Mickey-based films on other channels) to make way for preteen-aimed series such as Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Wizards of Waverly Place. Have a Laugh! was a move intended to bring Mickey and friends back to the Disney Channel. Plot The series features shortened and full-length versions of classic cartoons. In the short versions, the characters are re-voiced by their current voice actors, including Tony Anselmo, Jim Cummings and Bill Farmer. The series also marked the television debut for Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse's voice. In addition to the shorts themselves, the series also featured two other segments. The first of these was Disney BLAM!, which consisted of clips from the shorts played like a sports recap with obnoxious announcing by Jason Marsden Cam "Buzz" Brainard. The other segment was Disney's Re-Micks, a series of music videos matching classic Mickey Mouse cartoons with popular songs such "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black-Eyed Peas and "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, somewhat like the D-TV music videos from the 1980s and 1990s. Have a Laugh Characters *Mickey Mouse (Voiced by Bret Iwan) *Goofy (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Pluto (Voiced by Bill Farmer) *Minnie Mouse (Voiced by Russi Taylor) *Donald Duck (Voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Daisy Duck (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Chip 'n Dale (Voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) *Pete (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Figaro (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Fifi the Peke (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Huey (Voiced by Tony Anselmo) *Mortimer Mouse (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Clara Cluck (Voiced by Russi Taylor) Non-speaking characters: Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Butch the Bulldog, Dinah the Dachshund, The Three Little Pigs and Big Bad Wolf. Have a Laugh Episodes Classic Cartoons New additions are occasionally added on the "Have a Laugh" website. Blam! thumb|250px *Sports (Clips from How to Play Football, Double Dribble and How to Play Baseball) *Skiing (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Ice Skating (Clips from The Hockey Champ) *Skiing 2 (Clips from The Art of Skiing) *Arctic Adventure (Clips from Polar Trappers) *Clock Cleaning (Clips from Clock Cleaners) *Golf (Clips from How to Play Golf and Donald's Golf Game) *Cooking (Clips from Chef Donald) *Fox Hunt (Clips from The Fox Hunt) *Beach (Clips from Hawaiian Holiday) *Workout 1 (Clips from Goofy Gymnastics) *Track And Field 1 (Clips from The Olympic Champ) *Self-Defense (Clips from The Art Of Self Defense) *Glider (Clips from Goofy's Glider) *Workout 2 (Clips from Goofy Gymnastics) *Firefighting (Clips from Fire Chief) *Hockey (Clips from Hockey Homicide) *Snowball Fighting (Clips from Donald's Snow Fight) *Track And Field 2 (Clips from The Olympic Champ) *Basketball (Clips from Double Dribble) Re-MICKs thumb|250px *Queen: "Another One Bites the Dust" *Hannah Montana: "He Could Be the One" *Jonas Brothers: "Play My Music" *The Black Eyed Peas: "I Gotta Feeling" *deadmau5: "Ghosts 'n' Stuff" *The Go-Gos: "We Got The Beat" *Far East Movement: "Rocketeer" *Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch: "Good Vibrations" *B-52's: "ROAM" *Jessie J: "Price Tag" *Ne-Yo: "Miss Independent" *Andy Grammer: "Keep Your Head Up" *Bruno Mars: "Just The Way You Are" *Olly Murs: "Dance With Me Tonight" *Dragonette: "Hello" *Michael Franti: "Say Hey" *Hunter Hayes: "Wanted" *Taylor Swift: "Stay Stay Stay" DVD releases Each DVD includes five shorts, both in their full-length original versions and edited versions. Each DVD also includes three BLAM! shorts and 1 Re-MICKs. External links *Mickey Mouse Official US Site *Have a Laugh Wiki Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Television series by Disney Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings Category:2000s American television series